haunted pasts
by phangirl1926
Summary: Prequel to She must never know do not read this before you read she must never know Fluttershy and Discord realise they can never be safe with Anon on the lose so they make a plan to take them and their daughter to safety


Haunted pasts

The couple sat in the living room. Joyous smiles should have covered their face after the birth of their daughter just six months earlier, but a mood of anxiety and worry flooded the room.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked her husband.

"I don't know my dear." Discord responded. "I don't know if there is anything we can do."

"What so we just give up? Let that monster come and take her?"

"We protect her that is all we can do, and I promise you if he lays a hand on either of you it will be the last thing he ever does."

"Isn't there something we can do to guarantee her safety?"

"I'm afraid not my dear."

"So we just wait around for him to show up? He isn't stupid. He knows better than to come while you're here."

"Well than, I guess I'm never leaving your side."

"So we just live our entire life in fear that at any moment he could come and take her away."

"No. We can run. Get out of this place. Take her somewhere he will never find her."

"Like where?"

"Through the portal to another world were we can be free."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will. I'm the only one who can use the portal. We'll be safe."

"But we won't be free. We'll have to start a new life, and we can never tell Screwball about these people and this place, everything she knows will be a lie. We can never come back not as long as he's still out there. He still wins we lose everything."

"Not everything we will have each other and that is all that matters now. I don't want her to grow up like I did felling like a stranger in a foreign land, but I also don't want her to be an orphan like we both were, this is our only chance to be together, our only chance at happily ever after. We need to give her the best chance, that's why you have to take her."

"What?"

"You need to take Screwball and get her out of here. If we try to leave we'll never get past him, but if I stay back I can fight him for long enough that you two will be able to escape."

"I won't leave you."

"You have to it's our only chance. I'll not have her lose both her parents, I would rather lose her and know she is safe with you, then see her in the clutches of that villain."

"I can't do this without you."

"You have to."

They were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, and a wail of a baby from the nursery. They ran to the rescue of their daughter. When they entered the room they saw him standing over her crib. The man had a black shirt and black pants as was his clock blacker than raven, but blackest of all were his flashing eyes, flashing, cruel, and deadly, and all this clashed against the white mask covering his scars of the past. The dark figure reached for the child attempting to claim the young babe as his own; fore he believed it was rightfully his. "You will not touch her." Discord growled. A white blast threw the man back. With the man out of the way, Fluttershy grabbed her newborn daughter and together the couple ran from the home to and into the forest just outside their property. The dark figure pursued them using his anger to push him forward through the dark woods.

The couple came to a clearing they knew that the man was just behind them and that their only chance of survival was quickly diminishing. Discord snapped his fingers conjuring the portal that was their only hope.

"Go I'll hold him back as long as I can." Discord said as he pushed his young wife toward the swirling vortex.

"No. We can make it come on." Fluttershy insisted.

It was then that the Haunting creature from their past emerged from the shadows and mist dramatically flourishing his cape. He had a crooked smile across his face and a psychotic look in his eyes. His words were very mocking and cold. "So you thought you could get away from me. Don't make me laugh. After all that has happened you still doubt my power. I told you I would take away everything you loved, and I think I'll start with them." As he said this he pulled a sword from his belt and hurled it towards the beautiful Mare he had desired for so many years. The sword flew through the air towards the target. "If I can't have her, no one can." Fluttershy shielded her child with her body and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain that was to come.

A golden aura surrounded the sword stopping it inches away from her face. Using his magic Discord flung the sword away from the only thing he had left in the world.

Discord lunged towards the masked villain. His arms stretching out wanting nothing more than to strangle his hideous form. "Over my dead body!" He shouted as he made contact with his target knocking them both to the mossy floor below.

"That can be arranged." The mad man said in a tone almost to calm. In one swift movement he pulled his legs in towards his body and pushed his enemy off of him sending the Draconequus flying back. While Discord clutched at his injured gut, the caped scoundrel gracefully rose to his feet and ran to where his sword lay.

Discord looked to his wife just as the man in black pulled back his sword ready to swing. "Fluttershy, behind you!" He warned.

The mare turned around coming face to face with the demonically crazed man. He swung, she stumbled backward falling to the ground just barely evading the steel edge. He once again raised his weapon readying it to be plunged into her perfect chest. "And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit." As he thrust the sword down toward the mare he once loved her leg swung out swiping at his ankles causing him to fall to the ground. "You little"

"Hey." The sentence was interrupted by a shout from Drake on the other side of the clearing. "If it's a fight you want, well then I shall be all to happy to oblige." He said as he made a sword materialise.

"This will be the last mistake you ever make fool."

The two creatures engaged in a sword fight unlike any ever seen before. The two steels clashed together. Sparks flew every which way. Fluttershy shrieked in horror as the two creatures fought. Both were masters of the sword but the dark man was better. Discord was faltering losing his balance, grip, and breathe. Then the sword was dropped, "it's over Discord, Fluttershy is mine," he said as he raised the sword.

"No!" Came a shout from behind as the frying pan came down upon his head knocking him unconscious.

Discord stared up at his wife in shock, "where did that come from?" He asked. She looked down at the baby she was cradling in her arm. "That's daddies filly." He said with pride as he grabbed his daughter. The couple embraced their young daughter. "Come on let's go, before he wakes up."

They ran to the portal, and Discord carefully stepped in, as he did so the portal slowly began to close. "Fluttershy, come on."

"I can't Discord, it's unstable, I'll never make it. You have to go, you have to keep her safe."

"I won't leave you."

"You have to."

"I can't do this without you."

"You have to."

"I promise I will never let anything happen to her, I'll never leave her side, I'll never tell her any of this, I'll come back for you."

"I know. Now go get out of here."

"As you wish." The couple shared what would be their last kiss. As the portal closed Fluttershy sunk to her knees and sobbed in a pit of despair.

"So much for true love." Said the silky voice from behind her.

"You'll never get away with this Anon."

"Oh but I have. This isn't the end of it, I will get your daughter eventually, I'll get my revenge." With a swirl of his cape the two disappear into thin air.


End file.
